This invention relates to electronic modules and more particularly to electronic modules having a first and a second semiconductor chip.
Electronic modules including at least two semiconductor chips may be arranged in a vast variety of configurations. Some of those include at least one metal structure such as e.g., a leadframe on which the semiconductor chips are arranged and electrically contacted.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.